This Feels So Wrong
by soon2thebae
Summary: Kim JongIn dengan masalah seksualnya dan Oh SeHun yang acuh tak acuh . Tapi dalam hal ini , SeHun kebetulan mempunyai masalah yang tidak biasa. [KaiHun] BoysLove. Comedy.
1. One

**This Feels So Wrong**

 **Pairing** : Kai x SeHun

 **Desc** : Cerita ini berlatar belakang kedua karakter masih menginjak sekolah mengengah . Kim JongIn dengan masalah seksualnya dan Oh SeHun yang bersikap acuh tak acuh . Tapi , dalam hal ini , SeHun kebetulan mempunyai masalah yang tidak biasa .

 **Genre(s)** : BoysLove , Comedy

.

.

.

Keadaan di luar gedung sudahlah redup , tapi belumlah malam tiba .

 **Blam !**

Suara pintu ditutup akan cukup terdengar keras apabila kau berada di lorong sekolah sendirian mengingat waktu pulang sekolah telah berakhir sedari tadi walaupun kau tidak membantingnya . Ia membuka loker miliknya , mengambil handuk yang tersimpan di dalam untuk mengelap keringatnya setelah ia sibuk menari selama dua jam seusai berakhirnya jam pelajaran terakhir .

Hari ini seperti biasanya ia tinggal lebih lama di sekolah , **Oh SeHun** — ia yang mengernyitkan dahinya melihat dua benda asing berada di bangku . Ia bisa pastikan bahwa benda itu sebelumnya tidak ada . Diambilnya salah satu benda itu olehnya sembari memperdalam kerutan di wajahnya .

" Pft — Ahahahahaha . " Suara ketawa yang ditahan sebelum dilepas terdengar dari sebelahnya . SeHun tidak memasuki ruangan itu sendirian , jika bukan dirinya maka dari itu pastilah suara itu milik temannya , **Kim JongIn** .

" Milikmu , SeHun-a ? Tak kusangka tipemu adalah wanita yang lebih tua darimu . " JongIn tertawa lagi setelah mengomentari _partner_ menari yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya .

" Apa yang lucu ? Seakan - akan benda ini milikku saja . Huh , jangan bercanda , bodoh . " balas SeHun tajam .

" Oh . . " Terlihat secarik memo kecil yang tertempel pada benda itu . ' _To_ _JongIn_ ' dengan gambar hati . Ya , benda itu adalah AV .

" Jadi , itu untukku . Tapi , setelah dipikir-pikir aku lebih memilih yang seumuran atau lebih muda daripada yang lebih tua . " Kekehan terselip keluar dari bibir tebal JongIn . SeHun hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman seraya ia mengganti pakaian atas yang banyak keringat itu dengan seragam putihnya .

" SeHun-a , jika kamu mau , bagaimana kalau kita menontonnya bersama ? Sekarang juga . Hahahaha , aku hanya ber — " belum sempat JongIn selesaikan sudah dipotong dulu .

" Aku tak keberatan . "

 **Eh ?**

Pernyataan itu membuat hening sesaat antara kedua lelaki yang berbeda warna kulit bila dibandingkan secara dekat . Padahal niat awalnya hanya bercanda . Entah dapat darimana candaan JongIn .

" Eh , sangat tak terduga sekali . "

JongIn berimajinasi jika Sehun akan menolaknya dengan singkat , padat , dan jelas . Dan kenyataan berkata lain , SeHun berkata sebaliknya .

" Itu pun juga akan berakhir dengan kamu melakukan itu sendiri . " balas SeHun seraya mengancingkan seragam dari atas .

 **Hah ?**

" Eh ? Apa maksudmu ? " tanya JongIn , tatapan bingung jelas terlukis di wajahnya yang cukup menarik para gadis di luar sana .

" Ya , itulah maksudku . Aku tidak melihat para gadis seperti itu . " ucap SeHun memperjelas pernyataan sebelumnya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke JongIn . Ia fokus mengancingkan seragamnya .

Butuh beberapa detik untuk JongIn menyerap ucapan SeHun barusan .

" Jadi . . . Maksudmu , kau . . seorang homo ? " JongIn memperlambat ucapannya sambil memasang wajah tidak percaya ke arah lelaki berkulit putih seperti susu itu .

Ucapan JongIn sukses membuat SeHun menengok , memberhentikan kegiatan mengancing bajunya itu . Dan dalam sekejap mata , tangan SeHun menarik kerah kaos tanpa lengan milik JongIn yang belum sempat ia ganti . SeHun membuka mulutnya , mendekatkan wajahnya , dan tatapannya ia fokuskan ke netra lelaki di depannya itu .

Perilaku SeHun yang berubah dengan cepat itu membuat JongIn gelagapan . " Oi — Tunggu sebentar , SeHun-a . . " Semburat tipis merah yang samar terlukis di kedua pipi JongIn .

Justru sebaliknya , itu tak seperti yang akan JongIn imajinasikan . Ia berpikir SeHun akan menciumnya . Tapi , yang terjadi sungguhlah berbeda . Kepala SeHun bergerak ke samping , menurunkannya di pundak lelaki itu dan menghirup baunya . " Haa . . . Sayang sekali kau berbau keringat dan aku tidak merasakan rangsangan apapun . "

Lelaki berkulit tan itu melepaskan tawa yang ia tahan sesaat setelah mendengar SeHun . " Yang benar saja . Aku kira aku akan dipeluk . Atau dicium . Jangan coba lakukan itu , sudah jelas kita berkeringat karena selesai menari . "

.

.

.

" Dulu , hal yang sama pernah terjadi. Dan entah mengapa teman - temanku bilang bahwa aku impoten . " Ujar SeHun menahan marah , jika kalian berimajinasi mungkin terdapat perempatan imajiner di pelipisnya . " Dan kenapa juga tiba-tiba aku jadi menceritakan ini padamu . "

Mereka pindah untuk duduk . " Tak apa . Tak apa . Cukup menyenangkan mendengarnya darimu . " JongIn menepuk - nepuk pundak SeHun . " Tapi , jujur saja . . Aku masih penasaran kenapa mereka bisa memanggilmu impoten . " Tambahnya .

SeHun melipat tangannya dan ia letakkan di depan dadanya . " Jangan membesarkannya . Aku memang tidak punya ketertarikan dalam hal seperti itu . "

JongIn menaikkan salah satu alisnya penasaran . " Kalau begitu , bagaimana kamu bermasturbasi ? "

" Aku tidak . "

" Lagi - lagi . . Kau bercanda , ' kan ? Kau pasti pernah terangsang , ' kan , SeHun-a ? "

" Tidak ."

JongIn membelalakkan matanya sesaat , memasang raut wajah ' _You've gotta be kidding me ? !_ ' sebelum kembali datar . Tak lama setelah menatap SeHun , ide gila dibisikkan oleh iblis ke telinga JongIn . Sudut bibirnya ditarik , garis lengkung terlukis di wajah sang adam tersebut , sebuah seringai di rupawannya yang tampan .

" Mau lakukan itu , hmm ? Haruskah kulakukannya padamu , SeHun-a ? " tanya JongIn dengan tangan digerakkan ke atas dan bawah . Mendemostrasikan hal itu .

Gerakan SeHun yang sedang memasang sabuk pada celana seragamnya pun terhenti . " Itu ? Lakukan apa lebih tepatnya ? "

" Tentu saja kau tau maksudku , SeHun-a . Melakukan ' itu ' . " JongIn menggeser tubuhnya mendekati SeHun . Lelaki yang perawakannya lebih tinggi itu memasang ekspresi kaget sebagai respon . Ia menghalau tubuh JongIn sebelum lebih dekat lagi dengan tangannya . Mencegah hal yang nantinya seperti diharapkan JongIn . Salahkan JongIn jika SeHun beranggapan JongIn akan melakukan hal yang ' di luar batas ' .

" Maukah kau pinjamkan itu padaku ? " Tangan JongIn mencoba meraih apa yang berada di tengah - tengah selangkangan SeHun .

" _Ya_ , Kim JongIn ! Apa kau sudah mulai di luar kewarasanmu ? ! " SeHun mencengkram dan mencoba menjauhkan tangan lelaki itu dari daerah privasinya . " Jangan lakukan hal yang aneh – aneh ! " seru SeHun . Keduanya beradu kekuatan .

" Tenang saja . Ini akan berakhir baik - baik saja . Jangan takut . " JongIn menambahkan kekuatannya sembari menawarkan _service_ \- nya . " Kau pikir aku sudah melakukannya berapa kali ? Aku jelas tau dimana tempatnya agar terasa nikmat . "

Oh , Tuhan , kenapa pembicaraannya jadi kotor begini ?

" Kau pegang saja punyamu sendiri . Punyamu ya punyamu . Jangan libatkan orang lain , dasar idiot . " Rasanya SeHun ingin sekali menyumpahi JongIn dengan banyak kata . Tak mau kalah , SeHun masih belum menyerah begitu saja . Ia masih menghalau JongIn dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya .

" Seperti yang kukatakan , SeHun-a — kau akan merasakan nikmat . Jika kau biarkan aku melakukannya , kau akan kujamin bisa mengeluarkannya dengan nikmat . " ucap JongIn yang masih belum menyerah juga dengan ide gilanya itu .

Di lain hal dengan JongIn yang wajahnya bersemangat , SeHun justru gugup dan menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali . " Tidak butuh . Tidak butuh . "

" Oh , ayolah SeHun ! Kita sedang berada pada masa kita . Jangan menyianyiakannya . " Dasar JongIn keras kepala .

"Justru itu — aku . . " Giliran SeHun yang ucapannya terpotong . JongIn menarik celana seragam diikuti celana dalam SeHun yang awalnya celana seragamnya tidak sepenuhnya tertutup . Sementara tangannya yang lain mendorong badan SeHun untuk berbaring di bangku yang mereka duduki .

Terekspos sudah milik SeHun yang masih tertidur atau mungkin — memang tertidur .

Wajah SeHun memucat , memandang JongIn , mulutnya terbuka menganga tak percaya . " Sebenarnya apa yang salah denganmu ' _sih_ ? ! Kau sudah gila , ya ? ! Kim JongIn ! " Suara SeHun meninggi di akhir kalimatnya seraya JongIn telah berhasil memegang kebanggaan para lelaki , dalam hal ini , milik SeHun .

" Lihatlah , SeHun-a . Benda ini jadi tidak terbuang sia - sia , ' kan ? " Seringaian JongIn tampak jelas . Menambah nilai tambah untuk penampilannya . Entah kenapa dan kapan , suara JongIn tadi terdengar rendah di telinga SeHun . Oh ya , dan benda yang dimaksud oleh JongIn adalah _lube_ . Bukankah tadi ada dua benda ?

JongIn menuangkan sedikit dari botol , membiarkan tangannya berlanyau akan _lube_ yang membasahi .

" Tunggu ! JongIn ! " Bukannya SeHun tidak sempat menghentikan JongIn , akan tetapi ia sudah terlalu terkejut hingga ia melebarkan pupil matanya .

JongIn tidak mengindahkan tolakan SeHun , seakan - akan telinganya sudah benar - benar ditutupi oleh iblis . Dimulai dengan pijatan pelan , kemudian ia merematnya dengan lembut . JongIn tak berhenti sampai disitu saja , ia terus melakukan di tempat yang terasa nikmat bagi para lelaki . Sesekali iris matanya mencuri lirikan ke arah SeHun yang menutup matanya. Ia asumsikan bahwa SeHun menikmati _service_ nya .

" JongIn , berhenti . . " lirih SeHun disela - sela _service_ JongIn . Napasnya mulai tak teratur , tapi derunya terasa cepat . " Kim JongIn ! " sekalinya suara SeHun meninggi harusnya ia sudah klimaks . Tapi . . .

" Eh ? Kenapa milikmu tidak . . . " JongIn mengerutkan alisnya , sungguh aneh . Ia yakin telah memijat milik SeHun di tempat yang benar - benar nikmat .

" Ha . . " helaan napas keluar dari bibir tipis SeHun . Ia menutupi sebagian wajah dengan punggung tangannya . " Maka dari itu , aku bilang padamu untuk berhenti . Jujur saja , tadi hanya terasa geli . "

" SeHun-a , jangan - jangan kau . . impo — " **Plak !** Oh , Tuhan . JongIn ditampar . Pipinya terasa panas mendapati SeHun menamparnya . Refleks , JongIn memegangi pipinya yang terkena tamparan dari lelaki yang lebih muda 88 hari darinya .

" Aku benci kata itu dan kau tahu itu , bukan , JongIn ? "

" Maaf . "

" Sebagai laki - laki , aku tahu kalau ini aneh . Aku tak pernah merasa aku harus melakukan ini . Bahkan ini terasa menjijikan bagiku . Dan jujur saja , hal ini . . aku tak tahu harus bagaimana . " jelas SeHun . Ia memasang wajah yang tak bisa dideskripsikan . Sedih ? Sepertinya bukan .

 _Mungkin saat itu kau berharap jika milikmu bisa bangun ? Walaupun sedikit atau apalah itu . Bagaimanapun juga , ada apa dengan karaktermu yang biasa , SeHun-a ? Biasanya kau berlagak acuh dengan hal seperti ini dan banyak hal . Jangan pasang tanda SOS seperti itu . Jangan terlihat manis dengan wajah sedikit menyesal begitu , SeHun-a ._ Batin JongIn dalam hati .

" Ya , SeHun-a . . Mereka bilang kalau laki - laki punya G-Spot . "

" G-Spot? "

" Sederhananya , tempat kenikmatan tak henti - hentinya . Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya ? " Entah JongIn mendapat darimana ide gila itu lagi . Mungkin iblis masih diantara mereka dan membisikkan ide kepada JongIn .

Lelaki berkulit tan itu menuangkan lagi lube ke tangannya . Tangannya yang lengket akan lube meraih lubang anal SeHun selagi tangannya yang lain melebarkan jarak antar kaki putih mulus itu . " Jika aku masuk di sini , mungkin aku bisa menyentuh itu . "

Ekspresi kaget terpampang jelas di paras cantik SeHun . Walapun ia laki - laki , parasnya terbilang cantik , iya . Terbilang tampan , juga iya . Jelas saja kalau SeHun kaget , bagaimana tidak ? Tiba - tiba ada orang yang menyentuhmu dan itu hanya karena rasa penasaran .

" Mungkinkah . . _Intestinal Palpation_ ? ! "

" Pft — Ahahahahaha . Yah , mungkin secara latin namanya itu . Berhenti bicara dengan tidak seksi , SeHun-a . . Kau ini benar - benar . . " Terselip kekehan kecil di sela - sela ucapannya . " Keperawanan Oh SeHun yang berharga , heh ? Jika kita ingin mencoba mencari tahu , maka aku harus mengambilnya darimu , SeHun-a . "

Entah mengapa jika hal seperti ini yang dibicarakan respon SeHun menjadi sangat lamban . Sungguh terbalik jika ia sedang menari . Perubahan beat musik , melodi lagu dan hal lainnya .

" Kau akan melakukannya . . padaku ? " tanya SeHun .

" Eh , yah . . Begitulah jadinya . " Dengan jari - jariku . " Apakah itu tak masalah ? "

Butuh beberapa detik bagi SeHun untuk mencerna sempurna semuanya . Wajahnya terlihat masih berpikir dengan kerutan di dahi . JongIn hanya bisa menatap SeHun , menunggu respon .

Tiga . .

Dua . .

Satu . .

Semburat merah muda terlukis di paras seputih susu milik SeHun . Bukan hanya itu saja , justru karena kulit SeHun seputih susu , warna merah muda itu akan sangat terlihat . Iris matanya melebar , SeHun memerah hingga ke telinga . Bahkan JongIn saja ikut - ikutan memerah , ini pertama kalinya ia melihat SeHun bisa seperti ini .

" Ini . . tidak baik ? Lagipula , bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai ide seperti itu ? " ucap SeHun gelagapan .

" Yah , aku pikir itu bisa menjadi ide yang bagus . Selain itu , SeHun-a , wajahmu terlihat berbeda sekali dengan yang sebelumnya . "

" A - Apa ? ! Ini sama saja . " SeHun membuang mukanya . Kemana saja asal tidak menatap JongIn .

Bagi JongIn , pemandangan langka ini harus benar - benar disimpan dengan baik di memorinya . Setelah menjadi partner SeHun selama satu semester , JongIn tahu sekali jika SeHun itu minin ekspresi . Selalu mengerutkan dahi , alis dan mata seperti susah dipisahkan .

JongIn mendekatkan wajahnya , mengamati baik - baik wajah SeHun . Siapa tahu itu hanya bagian dari imajinasinya saja . " Tidak . Ini tidak sama . Kau memerah . Jika kau bercermin , ada jarak antara alis dan matamu , SeHun-a . "

" Ja - jangan lihat . " Telapak tangan SeHun mendorong dahi JongIn agar menjauh dari dirinya .

" Tidak , tidak . Aku harus mengabadikan ini . " Bukannya menjauh malah ia makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke SeHun . Tangannya mengusap pipi SeHun dengan lembut lalu ke perpotongan leher dan berakhir di pundak SeHun .

" SeHun-a , untuk beberapa alasan aku sedang benar - benar berada dalam mood . " Pandangan SeHun merosot ke bawah . Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat milik JongIn sudah berdiri tegak , menggembung sudah celana JongIn , terlihat sesak seperti ingin muncul keluar .

Hidung kedua adam itu bersentuhan , semburat merah muda terlukis di pipi mereka dan masih ada . Iris mata mereka saling menatap , menatap cukup dalam satu sama lain . " _Let's try it out , okay ?_ " JongIn memiringkan kepalanya , mendekatkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis SeHun . Tengkuk leher SeHun ia tarik dengan tangannya yang bebas itu . Dan akhirnya tak ada jarak .

Bibir keduanya bertemu , saling memberikan tekanan satu sama lain . JongIn dan SeHun sama - sama menikmati ciuman mereka dalam malam tertutup . " Uh . . JongIn . . "

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

A/N : Halo semua. Salam kenal. Newbie disini, muehehehe. Cerita di atas itu saya buat karena terinspirasi dari _doujinshi_ yang saya baca. Jika kalian merasa familiar, berarti itu dia. Kesamaan style dalam writing dan jalan cerita itu **tidak disengaja**. Sebenarnya, ini harusnya sih oneshot cuman saya kebelet pengen publish cerita ini. **_Mind to RnR on my first story?_** And also, sorry for the typo(s).


	2. Two

Sebelumnya :

Hidung kedua adam itu bersentuhan , semburat merah muda terlukis di pipi mereka dan masih ada . Iris mata mereka saling menatap , menatap cukup dalam satu sama lain . " _Let's try it out , okay ?_ " JongIn memiringkan kepalanya , mendekatkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis SeHun . Tengkuk leher SeHun ia tarik dengan tangannya yang bebas itu . Dan akhirnya tak ada jarak .

Bibir keduanya bertemu , saling memberikan tekanan satu sama lain . JongIn dan SeHun sama - sama menikmati ciuman mereka dalam malam tertutup . " Uh . . JongIn . . "

.

.

.

Dua jari JongIn bermain di dalam lubang anal SeHun . Bergerak vertikal maupun horizontal , meraba - raba dinding dalam dengan dua jarinya . Membentuk seperti gunting . Sementara jari JongIn sibuk di bawah , tangannya yang lain merambat pada bongkahan sintal nan padat yang terletak di pantat SeHun dan hanya dimiliki oleh SeHun sendiri .

JongIn menjilati bibir lawan mainnya yang masih tertutup rapat , tampaknya ia tak memberikan akses untuk masuk pada dirinya . Deru napas SeHun tak terasa walaupun jarak mereka sudah sedekat ini . Sepertinya , SeHun menahan napasnya .

Tangan SeHun menepuk pundak JongIn dua kali , ia memberi kode untuk melepaskan ciuman diantara mereka . Paru - parunya berteriak meminta oksigen mati - matian . Dengan terpaksa JongIn melepaskan tautan mereka . Sejujurnya , jika saja SeHun membiarkan JongIn mengeksplorasi mulutnya , beradu lidah , mungkin itu akan terasa adiktif bagi JongIn .

" Haa . . Hah . . " dengan memburu SeHun meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa . " JongIn . . " panggilnya pelan .

JongIn mendorong tubuh SeHun hingga punggungnya mencium bangku yang menjadi saksi bisu akan kegiatan mereka . Sekali lagi , ia mencium bibir SeHun singkat sebelum pindah ke tonjolan kecil berwarna kecoklatan di dada SeHun . JongIn menyesapnya , menggigit kecil , dan membasahi dengan saliva miliknya , sedangkan tangannya pindah untuk bermain dengan tonjolan kecil yang lain .

" Ngh ! " Suara desahan yang tertahan luput dari bibir tipis SeHun . Astaga , bagaimana bisa Oh SeHun bersuara seperti itu ? Yap , tentu saja bisa . JongIn yang melakukannya . Tangan kanan SeHun sibuk membungkam mulutnya yang bisa bersuara seperti itu sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas rambut JongIn . SeHun tak mau suara laknat itu terdengar baik olehnya ataupun JongIn .

" SeHun-a , _you know what ?_ Walaupun kau tak merasakan apa - apa saat aku memberimu _handjob , but you got really hard when I sucked your nipple ._ " JongIn melirik ke arah SeHun . " _It's kind of cute ._ " Tawa kecil terlepas dari bibirnya yang tebal itu .

" _Sh - Shut up_ ! Tak bisakah kau diam saja tanpa harus mengomentari apapun itu ? ! " desis SeHun frustasi .

.

.

.

 **JongIn POV**

Ini sungguhlah sesuatu . Pemandangan yang kulihat ini . Lelaki yang berbaring di depanku ini menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat jauh dari karakker aslinya . _Too erotic ._ batinku seraya aku menjilati bibir atasku . Deru nafas yang cepat nan samar terdengar itu membuat atmosfer tambah panas . Jika dilihat dari ekspresinya , dia akan segera keluar , bukan ?

Garis lengkung terlukis di bibirku . Aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum ah tidak — lebih tepatnya seringaian . Tunggu — apa aku baru saja menyeringai ? Apa aku mulai menikmati ini ? Aku mulai mempertanyakan diriku sendiri .

Aku terus memainkan jariku yang ada di dalam SeHun hingga aku — menyentuh suatu titik dan ia memberikan respon yang tak kuduga .

" Amph ! "

Hening sesaat diantara kami hingga aku memulainya . " Suaramu barusan saja berubah ! "

" Ti - tidak ! Hanya Imajinasi mu . "

" Di sini ? Apakah di sini ? " Aku mencoba menyentuh titik itu lagi . Kali ini berkali - kali . Ah , jadi ini yang memberikan kenikmatan padamu , hah , SeHun-a ? Apa aku harus mengingat posisinya ?

" Tunggu sebentar Jong — Ah ! Fwaah . " SeHun terus mendesah saat aku menyentuh titik itu . Rasanya wajahku memanas . Sungguh susah kupercaya dengan apa yang kudengar dan kulihat ini . Sepertinya ini lebih baik daripada video - video yang telah kutonton sebelumnya .

" Se - SeHun . . "

Ia terus memanggil namaku di sela - sela desahannya . Melihatnya begini rasanya aku bisa kehilangan kendali . Atau memang dari awal aku sudah kehilangan kendali ? Aku mulai tidak waras ?

" _Mianhe_ , SeHun . Kurasa aku sudah benar - benar di batasku . . " Kutarik jariku yang berada di dalamnya dan kubuka celanaku . Tak lupa aku melebarkan pahanya yang putih mulus tanpa noda itu . Atau mungkin saja itu hanya karena tambahan filter dariku .

Matanya terlihat terkejut .

 _Wae , SeHun-a ? Ah, aku lupa kalau ini pertama kalinya bagimu ._

Kuarahkan milikku dan menyentuh ke lubang anal SeHun sebelum akhirnya aku memasukkan milikku secara perlahan . " Aah . . JongIn " SeHun pun klimaks untuk pertama kalinya .

" Haha , kau klimaks hanya dengan aku masuk dalam dirimu , SeHun-a ? Yaah, jumlahnya cukup banyak mengingat kau dulunya impo—ah maksudku tidak pernah melakukan itu . " Aku terkekeh pelan sambil mengangkat kakinya ke atas pundakku .

" Tapi , aku belum klimaks sama sekali . Jadi tunggulah sebentar lagi . " lanjutku . " Aku akan mengguncangmu dan memastikan kamu mendesahkan namaku lagi hingga kita berdua klimaks bersama , SeHun-a . "

Kudekatkan wajahku padanya . Ingin kurasakan sekali lagi bibirmu itu .

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

" Kau tak apa ? " tanya JongIn sembari mengelap lantai dan bangku yang sedikit kotor itu akibat dari kegiatan panas mereka . " Ya , begitulah . " jawab SeHun .

" Haa . JongIn , jadi aku ini homo . "

" Sepertinya begitu . Terlebih lagi kau berada di posisi _bottom_ , SeHun-a . "

" Jadi . . Kau — "

" Oh , tidak tidak . Aku ini normal . " elak JongIn sambil mengibaskan tangannya berkali-kali .

" Hmm , jadi begitu . " gumam SeHun seraya membenarkan kembali seragamnya .

" Hei ! " panggil JongIn . " Jangan mentang - mentang kau sudah tau tentang hal ini bukan berarti kau akan menyerang sembarang orang , kau mengerti ? "

Perempatan siku imajiner muncul di dahi SeHun sebelum ia membantah JongIn . " Kau pikir aku ini apa ? Seolah - olah aku akan melakukan hal itu . Dasar bodoh . " Gerutu SeHun .

Jika kau ingin melakukannya lagi , biarkan aku saja yang menjadi satu satunya partnermu , SeHun-a . Hahaha , hanya bercanda . Itu benar benar berada di ujung lidahku tapi aku menahannya .

.

.

.

 _End_

A/N : Sebelumnya terima kasih atas review kalian semua. Saya yang baca jadi nguquq sendiri. Buat yang bingung sama writing style saya, saya minta maaf. Kebawa pas saya main RP muehehehe. Saya janji akan saya perbaiki untuk project selanjutnya. Saya yang ngetik aja juga capek. Loh? Sekali lagi terima kasih! ( q w q )/

Maaf ya ceritanya yang part dua agak pendek.

 _*pst pst*_ Spoiler buat project selanjutnya : bakalan ada adegan threesome. Aheuheu. (/ w /) udah ah. Bye bye! Sampai berjumpa lagi di project selanjutnya.


End file.
